


Come Sunrise

by Hellyjellybean



Series: GingerRose Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Instincts, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Farm House, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Foxes, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hot, Human Sex, Kissing, Love, Magic, No Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rose Tico - Freeform, Roux - Freeform, Sex, Sex Outdoors, Shapeshifting, Smut, Smutty, Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of child/cub, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This story is based on a prompt to @rosehuxprompts:Fox shapeshifter Hux has never hoped to find a compatible mate... until he saw a rare black fox.Fluffy, shapeshifting gingerrose fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715350
Comments: 37
Kudos: 69





	Come Sunrise

Armitage settled down in his favourite armchair and blew on his chamomile tea. 

**Knock Knock Knock**

He frowned at the door. It was late and he wasn’t expecting visitors. There was also the knowledge that he lived in a large farmhouse on the outskirts of town that made him weary. There was no one around for miles and he liked it that way. His heart hammered in his chest as he stood up and moved towards the door. 

**Knock Knock Knock**

He moved the curtain to peer out into the darkness. A girl. A short, pretty girl with long black hair was standing at his door. What was she doing there? 

Armitage opened the door. ‘Can I help you?’ 

‘Please, can I come in?’ she was panting and she looked… afraid. Hux opened the door wide and allowed her to enter. He closed the door behind her and latched it. 

‘Thank you,’ she said with a grateful smile. 

Now that he could see her better, he updated her description to beautiful. 

‘What are you doing out here?’ he asked. 

‘My car broke down and I thought I remembered my way back to the garage I saw earlier. Clearly I was mistaken.’ 

She rubbed her arms. They were bare and her thin vest top didn’t provide much protection against the cold night air. 

‘Tea?’ Hux offered, wanting to help her get warm. 

‘That would be wonderful, thank you.’ 

Armitage poured her a cup and handed it to her. She held it in both hands and closed her eyes, relishing in its warmth. 

‘I didn’t know anyone lived out here, I was so grateful to see your light on.’ 

Armitage smiled shyly. 

She bit her lip and something rumbled in his chest.

_Control yourself…_ he ordered. 

‘I hate to be a bother but is there any possibility I could stay the night? I don’t have anywhere to go and I won’t be able to do anything about my car until morning.’ 

She looked up at him hopefully. Armitage was torn. He didn’t have much experience with women. He kept away from them for the most part. But the way she looked at him stirred some latent, protective instinct deep inside. He had no choice but to agree. 

He nodded and the smile she rewarded him with was worth the inconvenience. 

_This is dangerous…_

He ignored the thought. The girl was clearly exhausted. She would surely sleep through the night and ignore any strange noises. 

‘I’m Rose. Rose Tico,’ she held out her hand. 

‘Armitage Hux,’ he took her hand in his. 

_Mine…_

One single thought merged strong and clear in his head as their hands touched. He shook it away. Hux had always been alone. He liked it that way. 

Rose yawned adorably. 

‘I’ll show you to your room.’ 

She smiled gratefully. Armitage led her up the stairs to the small guest room. 

‘There's an en-suite through that door,’ he pointed. 

‘Thank you so much, I can’t wait to have a shower.’ 

Hux tried not to imagine her naked body under the warm water as it beat down on her soft skin. 

‘This is a bit embarrassing but I have nothing to sleep in. Could I trouble you for an old t-shirt?’ 

Hux nodded and moved into his room. He opened a drawer and took out a freshly washed and ironed t-shirt. He inhaled and exhaled a few times to try to calm his erection. Somehow the thought of her wearing his t-shirt was more erotic that the thought of her naked in his shower. He returned with the garment and handed it to Rose. 

‘Well, Goodnight,’ he said. 

‘Goodnight, Armitage,’ she replied, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. ‘And thank you.’ 

He closed the bedroom door and put his hand to his face where she had kissed him.

_Don’t bother, Armitage. She doesn’t know what you are._

He checked his watch. 11pm. One hour left. He went downstairs and locked the doors, turned off the television and washed and dried the dishes. He heard the shower running upstairs. He checked his watch again. 11.30pm. 30 minutes left. The shower stopped. Hux crept up the stairs and peeked under Rose’s door. He saw the light go out and heard the bed creak as she got into it. He returned to the kitchen and removed all of his clothes. He lay down on the kitchen floor. 11.55pm. 5 minutes left. He took some deep breaths and tried to remain calm. He would need to try and remain as quiet as possible so Rose wouldn't be disturbed. It wouldn’t be easy. The process was always painful. He tensed. It was time. His body contorted and spasmed as the change took hold. His size diminished as his body sprouted soft, orange fur, then his pupils dilated until they were wholly black. He held back a howl as his hands and feet turned into sleek paws. Then it was done. He sprang to his four feet and flew out of the dog door he had fitted for this very purpose. 

He sniffed the air with his nose. Chickens. He could smell chickens. He headed for the coop. It was heavily guarded with thick wire. He searched for weaknesses but found none. He ran the circumference of the property. The area was heavily fenced, he couldn’t get out. 

Then he saw movement in the large grass. A mouse was rustling in the undergrowth. Hux froze. He slowly approached the grass. The mouse was unaware of his presence. His tail swished excitedly. Hux leapt into the air and caught the mouse's tail with his paw. It tried desperately to escape but to no avail. Hux bit into its flesh violently and ripped it open. The mouse stopped moving. Hux made quick work of it, then with his stomach full, he curled up in the glass to sleep. 

A whimpering noise woke Hux from his slumber. He cautiously crept out of the grass and listened carefully. He heard the whimper again. It was coming from the chicken coop. He ran to see what was happening and stopped in his tracks when his eyes focused on another fox. A black fox caught in the wire around the coop. Hux growled a warning, this was his territory. The black fox howled. He sniffed the air. The other fox was female. He crept closer. Curious about the newcomer. She looked up at him with sad glassy eyes. Hux opened his mouth wide and bit into the wire, pulling it away from her. The wire dug into his gums painfully. The black fox sprang free and leapt into the air. Hux dropped the wire and gnashed his teeth together. The female trotted back towards Hux and sniffed him, then licked his nose and nuzzled at his cheek. A moment later she was gone. Armitage took up the chase. He sniffed the air to find her scent, then galloped through the tall grass to her location. He playfully jumped onto her back and she yelped and turned to face him. They rolled and wrestled until they grew tired, then they curled up together in the grass and fell asleep. 

When morning came, Hux felt itchy and sore. He opened his eyes and realised he was still outside. Usually he made his way back through the dog flap before morning came. He scratched his head and heard a soft moan of protest at his movements. A very feminine moan. That’s when Armitage realised something warm was nestled against his chest and a deliciously pert ass was pressing against his now very interested cock. Armitage looked down and was dumbfounded to see Rose, curled up asleep beside him. Why was Rose there? Then he noticed the small collection of scratches on her side. From the wire. He sniffed her. That scent. Rose was the black fox. She was a shapeshifter too. His heart danced with joy. He had never met another of his kind, he had resigned himself to the fact that he was the only one. His eyes swept over her breathtaking naked body. She was gorgeous. His dick throbbed. God. He needed to extract himself from her. He tried to move away so he didn’t wake her, suddenly, she turned and her beautiful dark eyes settled on his. 

‘I thought I was the only one left,’ she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. 

Armitage leaned into her touch. ‘So did I,’ he replied. 

Rose sat up and took his face in her hands. ‘I think I was meant to find you,’ she murmured.

Armitage's eyes focused on her lips. Rose looked down and noticed his erection. She let out a stunted breath. 

‘Can anyone see us?’ she asked in a low voice. 

Hux shook his head. 

Rose smiled. ‘Good.’ 

Then she kissed him and his mind exploded. Something switched on inside of him and raw animal instinct took over. He pinned her to the ground and buried his head in the crook of her neck, licking and sucking at her sweet scented skin. Rose let out a soft howl. She scratched her nails down his back and he growled. Her eyes flashed challengingly at him. They rolled around in the grass, fighting for dominance, eventually Hux won out, but only because Rose chose to submit to him and somehow that made it so much more valuable a victory. 

He pressed into her and she purred, wrapping her legs around him and digging her nails into his ass. Hux pumped into her with powerful, deep thrusts, all the while a word kept drumming in his head. 

_Mate, mate, mate…_

Because that’s what Rose was. His mate. His other half. The one he had been waiting for all this time. 

Rose licked a strip up his throat, then bit down on skin, nipping it between her teeth. She growled and hissed out the word ‘Mine.’ 

Hux climaxed hard as her teeth held him and her soft, warm pussy clenched around him. After the last whispers of his orgasm drifted away, he lay on top of her, panting hard, nuzzling and licking at her ample chest. 

‘Armitage, your mate isn’t satisfied yet,’ she murmured. His heart sang at her words. He grinned as he travelled down her body. Rose opened her thighs wide and he buried his head in her sweet, slick folds. Rose cried out in pleasure and trembled with need. 

‘Yes, oh fuck yes,’ she gripped his hair as her thighs clamped down on his head. Armitage had never felt so alive. It was as if Rose had been made for him. He treasured every sigh, every moan, every soft utterance of his name that escaped her lips.   
  
His fingers soon joined his mouth and Rose tumbled over the edge. Her body quaked and shook, Armitage didn’t let up until she became completely still. He moved back to her side then, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. 

‘I thought you were so shy and reserved,’ Rose giggled. 

‘I am. That is, I am usually. You bring the animal out in me,’ he grinned. 

Rose turned in his arms and scanned his face. She pressed soft kisses to his lips. 

‘Can I stay longer?’ she asked quietly.

‘You can stay forever,’ he replied, pulling her towards him and kissing her needily. 

‘I’m home,’ she sighed against his lips.

‘Yes, my love,’ Hux murmured. ‘You’re home.’

**********

  
_Five years later…_

Rose and Hux sat down with their little boy, Patrick. 

‘There’s something we need to tell you,’ Rose told him. 

The little boy frowned. 

‘Don’t worry, it’s a good thing,’ his daddy said with a smile. 

The little boy relaxed. 

‘We’re not like other families, Patrick, we’re different, we’re special.’ His Mom told him. 

‘Special?’ Patrick asked. 

‘Yes,’ his daddy said with a wink. 

‘Patrick do you remember what your favourite animal is?’ Rose asked. 

‘A fox!’ The little boy cried out putting his hands into the air. 

Rose and Hux smiled at each other. 

‘Patrick, we have a story to tell you, once upon a time…'

**********

Hux leapt out of the cat flap in fox form and ran around in circles. He stopped suddenly and watched the dog door. His mate flew through the door moments later, but she did not run to greet him. She padded nervously by the dog door. Very slowly the door moved and a small ball of orange and black fur tumbled out into the night. Rose licked the little one's head until he growled in protest. He was a little shaky on his feet but he soon got the hang of it and sprung at his father’s tail, trying to catch the delicate appendage between his sharp little teeth. 

His mother howled a warning and the little cub stopped. They ran in the long grass together, they ate berries and teased the chickens. 

Patrick’s heart was full. He liked being a fox and Mammy and daddy had said they would play like this every night! What fun! Soon it became time to return to the house. His father nudged him inside with his snout and he rolled across the kitchen floor. 

As the sun came up, Rose carried her muddy little boy to bed and tucked him in. Wrapped in matching dressing gowns, Hux and Rose looked down at their precious little boy.

‘He’s a natural,’ Hux said with pride. 

Rose nodded. ‘It’s so lovely to share this with him.’ 

Hux leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. 

‘Come on, wife. Let’s get you clean.’ 

Rose smirked as she let him lead her to the bathroom. 

‘I thought you liked me dirty?’ she teased. 

‘Oh I do, but I like you wet even more,’ Hux smirked. 

Rose bit her lip. ‘What about wet and dirty?’ 

Hux sniffed the air. Catching the scent of her arousal, he growled and ripped off her dressing gown, pressing her up against the wall of the bathroom. He shrugged his own covering off and slid inside her. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his waist. 

‘I love you, husband,’ she breathed. 

‘I love you, wife,’ Hux replied. 

Later, sated and clean and tucked up in bed together, Armitage ran his fingers up and down his beloved wife’s back. Rose sighed contentedly. 

‘Can you imagine if my car hadn’t broken down that night? I might never have met you, what an awful thought.’ 

Hux leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck. ‘We would have found our way to each other eventually, my love.’ 

Rose turned to face him. ‘Yes you’re right. We were destined to be.’ 

She rubbed her nose against his. ‘Sweet dreams honey,’ she yawned, snuggling down into her pillow. 

Hux kissed her forehead. ‘Sleep well, my love,’ he whispered, holding her tightly before drifting off.

Hux dreamt of the night a black fox wandered onto his land and claimed his lovestruck heart as hers and he was oh so very happy that she had. 

**********


End file.
